When No One Else Cared
by KelsieLorraine
Summary: Edward Cullen is heartless, but no one cares to find out why. When Isabella comes into his life, she changes him, teachs him, loves him when no one else did. Better than it sounds, PLEASE give it a chance! ExB
1. Preface

****

Hey, here is my new story. I have basically written everything from Bella being a child, to Edward leaving in New Moon, but I haven't written an All Human story before. I am going to try and make it a different as possible.

Edward stared down at the sleeping beauty in his arms.

_God I Love Her,_ He thought.

__

Edward Cullen was the biggest asshole in New York City. He shunned his family away, only has on night stands, has never loved anyone but himself. Money is his life. He says the poor people living on the streets were dumb enough to fuck up their life and shouldn't be helped at all.

The men in New York hate him and the women just want to sleep with him.

Nobody gives him sympathy, or wonders why he is the way he is. Edward doesn't want sympathy, but deep down inside, he needs it like he need air, he just doesn't know it.

Bella stirred in her sleep. She turned over and looked into Edward's eyes. She found her self getting lost in the beautiful green orbs.

__

Isabella Swan was the most caring person in the world. Her father and mother divorced when she was only a few months. Her mother took her to Arizona, but every summer she visited Charlie.

Bella's childhood wasn't the best. She wasn't the richest kid in the neighbor hood, she wasn't the prettiest, or the smartest. She didn't really fit in anywhere. Bella had friends of course. They were the "outcast" as they called it. They were outcast in a bad way, they just preferred having junk food sleepovers then going to parties and getting drunk.

Bella would always think of others first. If they didn't have money, she babysat for free. She would always to charity work, or bake sales with her mom. She never let the teasing get her. She looked at the bright things in life.

"You should go back to sleep Bella," Edward whispered in Bella's ears.

Bella snuggled into Edward's chest as he wound his arms around her.

"Goodnight Edward," Bella whispered.

"Goodnight love,"

****

What do you think? Please review, I will be updating again later and chapters WILL BE longer!


	2. First Day

**Bella's point of view:**

I stood there staring at my closet in deep concentration. My closet stared back, mockingly. A light knock at the door broke me from my concentration.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Sam asked.

"Trying to figure out what to wear, can you help me?"

Sam laughed lightly and replied sure. After about a moment, Sam pulled out black dress pants and a green dress shirt.

"Put this one," She said.

Walking back into my room, to slipped out of my bath robe and put the out fit on. Sam handed me a black dress jacket to go over the shirt.

"Thanks Sam, you're a life saver."

"No problem, but hurry up or you'll be late."

I walked into my bathroom to fix my hair and apply make-up.

Today was my first day at Cullen, Hale, and Black Attorney at Law, and I was a bit nervous. I am Edward Cullen's new secretary, which was a lot more than what I expected. I only graduated from college a month ago, so getting a job in the best law firm in New York was a blessing.

After applying light mascara and eye liner, I walked into the kitchen where Samantha, Hannah, and Samantha's boyfriend, Jared, were drinking coffee.

Samantha and Hannah have been my best friends pre-k. We did everything together. We have always been the "outcast" We preferred hanging out with each other instead of the drunk idiots at parties. Together we were excepted at NYU and we have been living in our 3 bedroom, 2 bath, apartment since we moved here.

Samantha had blonde hair with brown high lights. Hey eyes were as blue as crystals. Her face was clear and her skin smooth. Samantha and Jared, who was a perfect mixture of brown hair and hazel eyes, have been together since kinder garden basically. They had that kind of fairy tale love that most women only dream about.

Hannah had Carmel colored hair that just looked so soft you had to touch it. Her eyes were as green as the grass we walked on. Hannah was different from Sam, but still beautiful. Hannah doesn't have a boyfriend, but every guy she works with wants her. She doesn't give them the time of day, not because she's a bitch, because she is dead set on making a name for herself at her advertising job. Work was number one for Hannah.

"Hey," I said with a smile.

"Hey, you excited about today?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah, excited, nervous, what ever you want to call it."

"Nerves still getting the best of you?" Sam asked.

"Just a little," I smiled nervously.

"Here, drink this," Jared handed me a cup of coffee.

"Thanks," I said.

After a cup of coffee and a little more chit chat, it was time to go

The ride to the law firm wasn't long and as I parked in the parking garage, the nerves came back. I sat there for a minute trying to calm myself when I heard a tap on the window.

There, standing at the window, was Jacob Black.

I took the key out of the ignition(sp?) and grabbed my purse before opening the door.

"Sorry, did I scare you?" He asked.

"No, not at all," I smiled.

"I'm Jacob Black, you must be Isabella Swan, Edward's new secretary."

"Yep, that's me," I said shaking his hand.

"You shouldn't let the nerves get to you, just do your job and you'll be fine."

"Thanks,"

We walked to the elevator and when we got in, Jacob pressed the number 5.

"So, do you mind telling me what each of you do?" I asked.

"Uh, sure. I take care of child custody cases, Jasper deals with homicide and assault, and Edward deals with divorce."

"Wow,"

"So, when did you graduate college?"

"About a month ago."

Ding!

The elevator opened on the 5th floor.

"Shall we?" Jacob asked.

"We shall,"

Jacob and I walked of the elevator.

"Good morning Mr. Black," the secretary called from behind her desk.

Jacob merely nodded.

"That's Tanya, she is the secretary that deals with waiting clients."

"What do I do then?"

"Your Edward's personal secretary. You run errands, fill his cases, things that Tanya can't do."

"Okay, so can you give me a tour?"

"Sure, right over there is the employee lounge. Right next to the lounge is the bathrooms, and right here is your office."

"I have an office?"

"Yes, it's connected with Edward's."

"Well, Thanks Mr. Black,"

"Please call me Jacob and anytime."

Jacob smiled before walking away.

I walked over to the desk. On the desk was a brand new computer, a place for pencils/pens, a stapler, white out, etc. In the middle were three of four files and a note on top.

__

Miss. Swan,

Please type these files on the computer, then file them in the filing cabinet. Your screen name is iswan and your password right now is 'password' feel free to change it.

Edward.

I put the note to the side and turned on the computer. After logging on, I started typing the files. The were of his previous divorce cases, and I noticed everyone of them he won. After I was done typing, I started to file them. While I was filing them Edward walked in.

"Miss Swan?" He said.

"Yes,"

"How are you on the files?"

"I am filing them now, do you need anything?"

"No, after your done, you may take a lunch break. When you come back, I'll have a few errands to run," He said simply.

"Okay,"

Edward walked into his office. The whole time he was talking to me, he never looked up.

After lunch, Edward had me running all over the city doing his random errands. Once I came back, after picking up his dry cleaners, feeding his dog, and getting Starbucks, he slapped this new divorce case on me. The file was bigger than the others, and Edward wanted me to type it up. I finally finished after 9 and walked into Edward's office.

"I'm done Mr. Cullen,"

"Okay, well you free to go,"

I left his office. After straitening up and turning off my computer I left. When I was walking out of the office I bumped into Tanya.

"Sorry," I said.

"No problem," she said not paying attention.

She continued into Edward's office, where she got on his lap and started to kiss him.

Okay?

I was waiting at the elevator when someone's hands covered my eyes.

"Guess who?" They whispered in my ear.

"Santa Clause,"

"Ho, Ho, Ho," They laughed.

I turned around to see Jacob smiling at me.

"How was you first day?" He asked.

"It was better than I thought, you were right about that errand thing though,"

"Really, what did he make you do?"

"Feed his dog, pick up his dry cleaning, and other random things,"

"Fun,"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure,"

"How long have Tanya and Edward been dating?"

"Dating, their not dating. Tanya is what you call the office slut. She sleeps woth everyone."

"What about you?"

"Sorry, don't like used property,"

I giggled at that.

"What about Jasper?"

"Jasper's engaged to Edward's sister Alice."

"Well, she's with Edward now."

"Yeah, they do that about three times a week,"

"What?"

"Yeah, Edward is a man of one night stands,"

"I never would have thought,"

"Yeah, well about half of New York female population will tell you other wise."

We continued walking to my car. Once there I turned to tell Jacob could bye, but his face stopped me.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I was just wondering,"

"What,"

"If maybe you would like to go out with me sometime?"

"Uh, sure, how about Friday?"

"Pick you up at 8,"

"Bye Jacob,"

Jacob took my chin in his thumb and forefinger, and ever so genly brushed his lips against mine.

"Bye Bella,"

Jacob smiled then turned and walked away.

**Hey! Don't worry, Bella and Edward WILL get together. I am total EdwardxBella ALL THE WAY!! Please review**


	3. I'm Not A Fan of One Night Stands

****

Hey! Just to clear up some things, this is strictly EdwardxBella all the way. Jacob is to Bella as Tanya is to Edward, no not a one night stand, an interference.

Bella's point of view:

Walking in the apartment, I saw Hannah relaxing on the couch.

"Hey," She said looking up. "How was work?"

"Better then I thought. Where is Sam and Jared?"

"Went to bed,"

Hannah moved her fingers to put pressure on her temples.

"Still getting headaches?"

"Yeah, more often and more painful,"

"You should get those checked out,"

"I'm fine,"

"Hannah,"

"Alright, if they don't stop, then I will get them checked out,"

"Now was that so hard?" I asked in a teasing manner.

Hannah simply stuck her tongue out at me.

I laughed lightly.

"I'm going to bed," I said.

"Night," Hannah called.

"Night,"

After taking a hot shower, I braided my hair and climbed into bed. As soon as my head hit, I was asleep.

****

Edward's point of view:

When I woke up, something was gripping my arm. I looked down to see Tanya asleep on my arm.

__

What was she still doing here?

I thought.

Tanya and I have done these little one night stands several times, and she knows to be gone in the morning, so why is she still here?

Sighing to myself, I pushed Tanya off and got up to take a shower. After my quick shower I wiped my mirror off at started to brush my teeth. I looked at myself in the mirror.

__

"Grandpa?" the young boy called.

"What's up little man?" his grandfather asked pulling him to his lap.

"If you make a wish on a shooting star, will it come true?"

"Of course it will,"

"How do you know for sure?"

"You have to trust that your wish will come true."

"What are you two talking about out here?" The little boy's grandmother asked walking out of the house.

"Wished and shooting stars," the grandfather answered.

"I still don't believe that wishes on a shooting star will come true,"

"Well test it out, look right there, it's a shooting star."

All three of them looked up.

"Make a wish Edward," his grandfather whispered.

"Edward? Are you okay?" Tanya asked.

I hadn't realized I was frozen until she snapped me out of it.

"Yeah, just thinking. You might want to go home. Just because you slept with the boss, doesn't mean you can be late."

Tanya blushed then turned to leave, saying a quick goodbye.

Edward turned back to the mirror and wiped away a tear from the corner of his eyes before it broke free.

****

Bella's point of view:

I got to the office just in time. When I walked into my office, Edward wasn't there yet, so I set the coffee on my desk and turned on the computer. Not a minute later, Edward walked in.

"Morning Miss. Swan, did you have my coffee?"

"Yes, here you go,"

I handed Edward the coffee. He took one sip and looked at me, but not really at me, more like through me.

"What is this?" He asked.

"The café where you sent me to get your coffee was closed, so I brought some from home."

"What brand is this, it's not bad,"

"Mine, I blend my own."

Edward turned toward his office. A second later he came out with a few files.

"Here," he said handing them to me. "I'll be in court later this afternoon, so cancel all my meetings and if Tanya comes in, tell her I am busy."

"Yes sir,"

I sat at my desk and began typing the files. I was about half way done when Jacob came in.

"Hey Jacob,"

"Hey Bella," He smiled.

"So, are you going to let me in on the plan for Friday?"

"Hmm….no, but you'll like it, I promise,"

"So what's up?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go to lunch with me around 12?"

I looked at the clock. It was only 10:30.

"Sure,"

"Okay, I'll see you then,"

Jacob smiled and then left.

I continued to type the files, not really paying much attention. That's why I was surprised to see Edward in his door way staring intently at me.

"Mr. Cullen?"

"Hmm,"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because your staring at me, and no offense, but it's really creepy."

"Sorry, just thinking?"

"About?"

"Jacob, are you two dating?"

I stared at him for a moment, wondering why he cared.

"I'm sorry if I offended you, I was merely curious,"

"No, it's okay, and no, were are not. Just going on a date Friday."

"And lunch,"

"And lunch, yeah, but that's about it. Why do you care anyway?"

"Well, I was wondering, if you and Jacob weren't 'dating' if you would want to go on a date with me Saturday?"

I looked at him for a second.

"No," I replied simply.

"What? Why?"

"One- because I am not a fan of one night stands and two-I don't want to be some toy for you to use to make Tanta jealous,"

"Where the hell do you come off insulting me?" He hissed.

"I'm not dumb Mr. Cullen. I saw you and Tanya yesterday, and now you won't speak to her today."

"So, It's none-"

Edward was interrupted by Tanya busing through the doors.

"Eddie, why won't you talk to me?" She whined.

"Uh….because I have an important meeting. Right Miss. Swan," Edward glared at me.

I stood up and started out the door.

"Nope, your free till two, now if you don't mind, I need a female moment," I smiled sweetly at him then left.

**I know it's shorter than the last, bu i have work tomorrow and it's late. I'll up date again tomorrow, please REVIEW!**


	4. Wreck

**Edward's point of view:**

I can't believe her. How dare she say that to me! I could fire her in a second! When she comes back, I think I will.

"Eddie!" Tanya whined.

"Look Tanya, I don't want a relationship with you okay?"

"Then what do you want?"

"You know what I want,"

"To use me and then loose me? Is that it?"

"Tanya, you have been here longer then any of my other one night stands. If your going to react like this, then last night was our final time."

"Oh, Edward, I'm sorry please!"

"Sorry Tanya, now please leave my office and return to work."

"What about her?" Tanya sneered referring to Bella.

"Not even if somebody paid me," I answered simply.

Tanya sighed and left. A few minutes later Bella walked in.

"Miss. Swan, please come in here for a minute," I called.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen?"

"About what you said a minute ago-"

"I know, I am sorry. It wasn't my busy and certainly not fair to you if I insult you for something I don't know the half of. Who knows, there may be a reason you do what you do."

"There's not,"

"I'm sure,"

I looked up at her. And for the first time, I really saw her. I ended up getting lost in her chocolate brown eyes, and for some reason, I couldn't look away.

"Okay, well, I am going to get back to work."

She turned and walked out of my office before I could reply.

**Bella's point of view:**

"I'm done Mr. Cullen," I said.

"Uh, oh, okay. See you tomorrow," He said looking up from his desk.

"Bye,"

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Can you bring some more of your coffee,"

"Sure," I smiled then left.

I was walking down the hallway when I heard some one call my name.

"Hey, Jake! Wow, pretty fancy office," I said.

"Why thank you, so how was your day?"

"Good,"

"I was just wondering…."

Jake looked pretty nervous, like he was about to pop the question.

"Yes?"

"If maybe I could kiss you again?"

That made me smile. At least he asked.

"Sure,"

Jake walked over to me and braided his finger in my hair before gently brushing his lips against mine. After a minute, he pulled away.

"I've wanted to do that all day," He whispered.

I smiled before leaning up and kissing him once more.

"I have to go,"

He nodded he head before kissing me a little harder. Once he pulled away I turned and left after saying a final goodbye.

I got in my car a pulled out my cell phone and quickly dialed Hannah's number.

"Hello?" Hannah answered.

"Hey, I got off a little earlier so I was wondering if you wanted to rent movies, order Chinese food, and have a girls night?"

"Sounds fun! Sam and Jared are out, but I would mind watching a few sappy romance movies."

"Sappy romance movies it is. See you in thirty minutes,"

"Bye,"

I hung up the phone and was about to start my car when Edward and Tanya walked off the elevator.

"WHY Edward? Why don't you stop these stupid one night stands and make a commitment. I love you Edward!"

"Go away Tanya, I already told you, I am not looking for a commitment."

"Why?"

"Because I am not?"

"Do you even have a reason?"

"Yes,"

"Then what is it?"

"I don't want one, isn't that enough?"

"We could be happy Edward,"

"You could be, I would be miserable hearing 'Oh Eddie' every five seconds.:

"You're an ASS!"

"And you're a slut! You think I don't know you screw every intern in the building and you tried to seduce Jasper, who is engaged to MY sister?"

"What's it to you?"

"Go you hell Tanya!"

"Edward, please give it a try!"

"Go away!"

Edward got in his car and backed out extremely fast nearly hitting Tanya.

My car was my the entrance/exit and it was the only car there.

Edward lost control of his car,

It started coming towards me,

I didn't have time to react

He didn't have time to stop,

Five

Four

Three

Two

One

Crash!

The impact alone was to much.

My head slammed into the steering wheel as glass shattered everywhere.

The last thing I was aware of was someone yelling my name.

"Isabella, Isabella, Bella!"

Before I blacked out.

**Sorry it's short. Tomorrow at work we have camp town. Thats 125 something kids and adults. I am going to be wiped so i am going to bed now, even though it's only ten. I promise to try and update tomorrow.**


	5. Truly Heartless?

****

Bella's point of view:

Beep, Beep, Beep.

I tried to shut off the annoying beeping of my alarm clock. It took me five full minutes to realize that is was NOT my alarm clock, and when I opened my eyes, I was not in my room, but in the hospital.

It all came rushing back to me.

Edward and Tanya fighting

Edward storming off

Edward running into me.

The searing pain coming from above my eye became more prominent.

"Uh," I groaned.

"Your awake," an unfamiliar voice said.

I opened my eyes to see a very motherly nurse checking the machine I was now connected to.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You were in a car wreck honey. You have been unconscious for 3 hours."

"Why does my head hurt?"

"You needed 9 stitches right above your eyebrow. Luckily, there was no swelling. I'll send the doctor in to see you."

The nurse turned and left and not 1 minute later, there was a knock on the door.

"Hello, I am Dr. Cullen. I have been watching you for the past few hours and you have been doing good. I am willing to release you tonight, if you promise to stay in bed ALL day tomorrow. Promise?"

I sat up quickly

"Swear," I said.

"Let me go and sign you out,"

Dr. Cullen turned and left and I couldn't help but feel like I'd met him before. Once he was gone, Edward came in.

I got off the bed, pulling all the tape off my arm, and grabbed my jacket.

"How are you?" Edward asked.

I noticed how he didn't look at me, didn't even try.

"I'm fine, but I can't come in tomorrow, for obvious reasons."

"It's fine, take the rest of the week off if you'd like."

"I may have to, I don't have a car."

"I'll pay for the damages."

"Okay,"

"Isabella, I'd like to say I am sorry,"

He still wouldn't look at me, and I was getting angry.

"Hello, Edward. I am down here, not up in the sky. If you really want to give a heartfelt apology, then at least look at me. If you would learn to keep it in your pants instead of dazzling every women you meet to bed, then we wouldn't have this problem. I heard what they said about you, but I wanted to give you a chance before I judged, but your just as heartless as they say you are."

He was angry now. His hands were balled into fist and his jaw clenched.

"You don't even know me!" He hissed.

"I don't need to, I heard what Tanya said,"

"Are you jealous?"

"Are you kidding?"

"I think you are, because I haven't given you the time of day."

That pissed me off.

"Yeah, because YOU didn't ask ME out and I didn't reject YOU! You're an asshole and deserve the life you have, but in the years to come, when your alone with no family, you'll regret it."

"The only thing I regret now is not hitting your car harder!" He hissed.

I stared at him in shock. I can't believe he just said that. Trying to hide my tears from him, I turned quickly and walked past him.

****

Edward's point of view:

"Shit," I said sitting on the hospital bed.

"Edward?"

I looked up to see my father starring at me.

"What do you want Carlisle?" I said through clenched teeth.

"Edward, what the hell has gotten into you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I know your mother and I raised you better than that! How dare you speak to her like that!"

"It's none of your business _father_,"

I tried to get up and walk out, but Carlisle pushed me back down.

"The hell it isn't! You pushed us all away. You never call, not on Christmas, of Mother's day. Your mother gets her hopes up every year for nothing. Your hurting this family Edward. We love you and want to see you happy again."

"If I am hurt this family so much, then just fucking disown me!" I snapped before getting up and leaving.

I was to angry to go home, so I just went for a walk.

__

The little boy ran through the ran and up to his grandparents house. He started banging on the door. After a minute, the door was yanked open.

"Edward? Edward, what is it?" His grandfather asked.

"m-mom and d-dad are going a-away," Edward stuttered through the tears. His grandfather took him into his arms.

"I know, I talked to them. I'm sorry Edward, it's not that they don't love you, it's just apart of their jobs," his grandfather soothed.

"What if they don't come back?"

"They will, I promise you, they will,"

****

Bella's point of view:

Ring

Ring

"Hello?"

"Jacob, it's Bella."

"Hey, how are you, I heard you and Edward were in a wreck,"

"Yeah, look I am sorry, but I can't make it Friday, I'm sorry,"

"It's okay Bella, maybe we can reschedule."

"Yeah, that sounds good,"

"When are you coming back to work?"

"Monday,"

"Okay, see you then,"

"Bye,"

"Bye,"

I hung up the phone and fell back onto my bed.

"Knock, knock, can I come in?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah,"

"How are you feeling?"

"Like Edward Cullen hit me with his fantasy-shmantasy car, you?"

Hannah laughed before answering "fine,"

"Did you ever get checked out?"

"No, the headaches stopped,"

"Hannah,"

"The second they come back, I'll go, I swear."

"Good,"

Hannah crawled next to me on my bad and laid her head on my shoulder

"You know what I miss?" She asked after a minute

"Hmm?"

"Our late night junk-food sleepovers,"

I laughed.

"I miss those to,"

"Good times, I remember the day after every single one, we would be sick to our stomachs and spend the entire day laying in bed texting each other."

"Yeah, every time my mother came in, she would make the comment 'Why can't you three go get drunk like the normal teens,' but of course she was joking,"

"I don't think we were ever normal,'

"I don't either,"

After a minute of silence Hannah got up.

"Well, I am going to bed. I see you tomorrow,"

"Night,"

"Night,"

****

Edward's point of view:

"Wow, that was great Edward,"

"Yeah," I mumbled.

"Where you going?" Amy asked as I got out of bed.

"Shower,"

"Want any company?"

"No, I want you to leave,"

I stood in the shower, just thinking of things.

Tomorrow was Monday, and Bella was returning to the office. I didn't know what to say to her. I had no right to say to her what I did, and I felt guilty, I guess. I knew she was telling the truth when she bitched me out at the hospital. I was afraid I guess. Afraid of what would happen if I let anyone to close. That the same thing would happen as before……

I knew there was something different about Bella. She actually cared. She knew there was a reason behind my mask. Why I am such an ass.

When I got out the shower Amy was gone. I crawled in bed and fell asleep quickly.

The next day, when I went into the office, Bella was on the computer, making up the work that was missed while she was out. She didn't look up at my arrival.

"Bella?"

"I am almost done Mr. Cullen, your coffee and organizer with the information about today's meetings are on your desk. If you excuse me for a second,"

Bella got up and started to walk past me but I grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards me.

"Mr. Cullen?" She asked surprised.

I didn't reply, I just stared into her eyes. I lifted my hand and caressed her cheek with the back of my hand.

"I am so sorry Bella, for everything. I will make it up to you. I hope in time you'll forgive me."

I smiled gently at her before walking into my office.

What is it about her?

****

So….camp town was not that bad. They were really strict and surprisingly the 174 (yeah a few extras came) didn't make a mess. I do have a question. When I click stats under my account, it says I have hits on my stories. WHAT ARE HITS? Oh……Review? I decided to make Edward a little nicer AND I cancelled the date with Jacob!


	6. I Hate You:CHANGED

****

Bella's point of view:

"Bella," Edward called from his office.

"Yes?"

"I need you to stay a bit later tonight and help me with tomorrow's case, if that's okay."

I sighed not really want to help but got the feeling I had to.

"Sure Mr. Cullen,"

"Great, have a seat and I will order a pizza, do you care what kind?"

"Not really," I said taking a seat.

I began flipping through the folders. The case was an interesting one and there was a lot to sort out. 5 kids, 3 cars, a two story house, a beach house in Florida, 2 dogs and a cat. That's a lot and what each one was asking for did not make it easier. This was going to be along night.

Once Edward got off the phone we began to work. Edward and I read over the marriage problem and why they were getting divorced. They have been married since they were 18 and have been married for 20 years. Their kids ages are 15, 11, 9, 5, and 3. Everything else was pretty easy to decide, but the children were the hardest. We were in the middle of deciding what was to happen with the children when there was a knock a the door.

Edward got up and paid for the pizza.

"Let's take a break and eat. We can continue later,"

I put the file I was reading down and stood up to stretch.

"I hope my marriage doesn't end like that," I said.

"Well, I don't have to worry about that,"

"Why?"

"I don't plan on getting married. It's a waist of money and time,"

"Love isn't a waist of anything,"

"I don't believe in love,"

"Right, your one night stands are enough," I was getting irritated now.

"That's right they are, but you wouldn't know, your to much of a goody-goody."

I just stared at him before turning towards the door. I was almost out when he grabbed my arm.

"What?" I hissed.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that,"

"Whatever," I tried to pull away but he wouldn't let me,

"Let me go," He didn't do anything. He just continued to stare at me.

Edward started moving me backwards until I was against the wall.

"Edward, what are you doing?"

Edward smiled at me before lowering his lips to mine.

The kiss was gently at first, but it soon became more urgent. Edward's hands were braided into my hair and my hands rested lightly in his chest. I never wanted it to end, but when his tongue traced the bottom of my lip, I snapped out of my trance.

I pushed Edward as far as I could from me.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I can't do this," I said trying to hold back the tears.

"Do what? Kiss me?"

"No, I can't. I can't make out with you are sleep with you and pretend it never happened the next day. I can't be like those girls who just leave when your done with them."

"Why Bella? What's wrong with it?"

"I hate you Edward Cullen, you're the lowest male species around. I hate how you walk and talk. I hate your smile and how your hair is so messy. I hate having to breathe the same air as you. I hate how you don't respect women and that to you, women are just a toy that you use and loose. I hate every little detail about you, but all that doesn't matter, because I was still stupid enough to fall in love with you. I just can't do it Edward, I just can't, so take this as my two week notice."

The tears were running freely now and I couldn't stop them. Edward's arms dropped and he just stared at me with agonized eyes. I turned and left the office.

I didn't stop crying the whole way home. Hannah was sitting on the couch when I walked in. Once she saw me I was engulfed into a big hug.

"Oh honey," She whispered leading me to the couch. I don't know how long we sat there, in quiet, while I cried, but after awhile the tears stopped.

"Are you okay?" Hannah asked.

"I've been better," I replied.

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"I fell in love with him, Hannah. Even though I knew what he was like. How could I be so stupid,"

"We can't help who we fall in love with. Remember Dave,"

"The football player you were head over heals for?"

"Yea, and how he humiliated me when I told him I loved him,"

"Yeah, I also remember what you did to him, he couldn't walk straight for a week,"

"Yeah, maybe that was a bad example,"

We laughed and then continued with the silence.

"I gave him my two week notice,"

"Do you think it was for the best?"

"Yes, I do,"

"What happened to Jacob?"

"He seemed more brotherly when I was around him. I rather stay friends with him,"

"And Edward?"

"I'd rather not see him any more,"

"You may not believe it now, but things will get better,"

"Your right,"

"See,"

"No, I mean your right, I don't believe it now. I'm tired and I'm going to bed,"

"Night Bella,"

"Night Hannah,"

****

Edward's point of view:

__

"Do you want to help?" The soft voice of his grandmother snapped him out of his day dream.

"With what?" the boy asked.

"Baking cookie's silly,"

"Can I lick the spoon?" he asked.

"Of course,"

His grandmother lifted him onto the counter where he began the mash the cookie's into shapes.

"Grandma?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Do you think mommy will forget me when she has Alice?"

****

(Edward is 4 and Emmett is 7. Alice isn't born.)

"Of course not sweetheart, what makes you think that?"

"Emmett, he said once Alice is born, mommy and daddy will forget about ma and make me leave."

"I think Emmett was teasing you, your parents love you,"

"Will you forget me?"

"Never, my angel,"

"Will you ever leave?"

"Never, I will always be with you."

"I love you grandma,"

"I love you too,"

I woke up sweating and panting. I got out of bed and went into the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and noticed that there were tears in my eyes. I quickly pushed them away before they could escape.

I splashed water on my face and went into by bedroom. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

Walking into the office the next day I noticed Tanya trying to get my attention. She followed me to my office.

Bella was sitting at her desk typing. I turned to Tanya.

"Tanya, Miss. Swan has put in her two week notice, please organize interviews for Monday for girls who would like the position.

"Will do Eddie,"

I walked into my office without so much as a glance at Bella. I sat down at my desk and buried my head in my hands.

I don't know how long I sat there, but Bella's voice snapped me out of it.

"Mr. Cullen?"

I looked up at her, but she didn't look at me.

"I finished typing your files and court starts at 2,"

"Miss. Swan,"

"Yes?"

"Look at me,"

"I have to get back to work,"

She turned to leave but I stopped her.

"Isabella, I demand you look at me,"

"Let me go Edward," She said finally looking at me.

"I need to talk to you,"

"About what,"

"What you said last night,"

"That was the lack of sleep talking,"

"Bull-shit,"

"Whatever, just let me go,"

"No,"

"Dammit Edward, let me go,"

"Did you think by telling me that, it would change my way of life?"

"What?"

"Do you think that full of shit stunt would have changed how I viewed things?"

"No,"

"Well, I think you did,"

"Well, your crazy,"

"Your just mad because you didn't get you way for once,"

"That's not true,"

"Oh, I bet it is. I have seen how you react when Jacob is around."

"Jacob is nothing more then a friend,"

"A friend you probably sleep with,"

"You don't know what the hell your talking about, let me go,"

"I heard him talking, I'm not stupid. Your just like Tanya, the office whore,"

I felt a sudden pain on my cheek and it took me a moment to realize she slapped me. Hard.

I was so angry, I couldn't control myself.

"Leave, now! You don't have to wait for two weeks to be up, your fired."

I let her go and turned toward my desk.

"You know Edward, your not what you think. I have heard people talking to. They hate you, even the women. They just want a good fuck and hope you will fall in love with them so they can get you money. That's all I heard my first day here, but I wanted to give you a chance. You're an asshole Edward Cullen, a heartless asshole, but I don't hate you. I pity you and what you must have gone through to turn out this way. You'll regret every horrible thing you have ever done one day. Good luck Mr. Cullen, your going to need it."

When I turned around to reply, she was gone. Out of my life forever………….

****

Well, I think this is better. Someone mentioned having more hate in this story. REVIEW?


	7. Junk Food Sleepovers

****

Bella's point of view:

"Any luck?" Hannah asked walking into the kitchen.

"Not really,"

"Maybe you should take a break for a while. Go visit Renee or Charlie."

"I need money to do those things,"

"Oh yeah, so……"

"What?"

"Will you tell me what happened?"

I stayed quiet for a moment. It's been a few days, but did I want to discuss it?

"He started asking me if I thought telling him I loved him would change his way of life. He said I was just angry that I didn't get my way and he's "heard" people talking, and said I was another office whore, so I slapped him and he fired me,"

"Slapped him eh? I probably would have kicked him where the sun don't shine and kicked him so hard, his mother would have had another daughter,"

I started laughing so hard, my sides started to hurt. Sam walked in to make sure I wasn't dead.

"Are you sure your okay?" Sam asked.

"I can always do it if you want, don't you have to go and get your stuff, I could come with you," Hannah offered.

"I don't think so, I have enough to worry about, I don't need bailing you two out of jail to add on to it." Sam said.

"Where's Jared?" I asked.

"Working,"

"He works?" Hannah asked.

Sam and I just stared at her.

"Oh! Lets have a junk food sleep over!" Hannah yelled.

"We have no junk food," Sam stated.

"Well, there is this funny invention called a store….." Hannah said.

"Oh, your funny," Sam said.

"I'm up for it if you are," I said.

"Alrighty, let's go junk food shopping!" Hannah said getting up. I followed her lead.

"You coming Sam?" I asked.

"No, but have fun and get me something good," She said.

"Okie dokie!" Hannah yelled walking out the door.

I followed Hannah to her car. Once we got there, we were off to the store. We stopped at this little mini mart a few blocks from our apartment.

"So, what kind of junk are we looking for?" I asked.

"Popcorn, Carmel, Chocolate, Candy, the works! YUM!" Hannah said getting out of the car.

We went into different directions once in the stores. I was in the isle with the different kind of syrups when I felt someone behind me.

"Hello," the all to familiar voice said.

I turned quickly to see Edward with agonized eyes staring at me.

"Oh, hey Edward,"

Awkward silence……..

"So…..how have you been?"

"I've been better, you?"

"Same,"

"So, did you find a new secretary yet?"

"Yes, her name is Angela and she doesn't want to sleep with me,"

"Well, there you go!"

He laughed.

"I'm actually glad I ran into you,"

"You are?"

"Yeah, I need a favor,"

"Okay,"

"Well, Angela couldn't go to college for a personal reason and she is having some trouble, so I was wondering if you could come train her,"

"Okay, when?"

"Tomorrow, if that's okay,"

"Sure, if I'm alive,"

"Why won't you be alive?"

"Oh, well when I was in high school instead of going to parties and getting drunk, my two best friends, Samantha and Hannah, and I would have junk food sleepovers. We would eat so much junk food, we would have to stay in bed all the next day. Hannah is still in college, Sam's boyfriend is working, and I am currently unemployed so we decided to have one tonight,"

"Oh, that sounds fun," He laughed.

"Yeah, well I better go,"

"Okay well see you tomorrow, hopefully,"

"Yeah, hopefully,"

Edward turned and walked down the isle. I turned and ran after him.

"Edward?"

He turned towards me.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry, for everything,"

He gave me a small sad smile,"

"Me too," he said quietly.

I kissed his cheek.

"Goodbye Edward," I whispered before turning to leave.

"What did you get me?" Sam asked as we walked into the apartment.

"Stuff," Hannah answered.

"That tells me so much,"

We dumped the junk food on the table, changed into our pajamas, and got comfortable on the couch.

"You ready for this?" Hannah asked.

"Yep," Sam and I answered.

"Well then, lets make our self sick!"

Not 15 minutes after we started the movie I started to feel kind of sick so I went to bed. So much for junk food sleepover.

****

Edward's point of view:

"Mr. Cullen?" Angela called.

"Yes Angela?"

"I am having trouble opening the file,"

"It's okay, go ahead and turn the computer off. My old secretary should be here in a few minutes and she will help you,"

"Okay,"

I picked up my phone and dialed Bella's number. She didn't answer. I got up an walked out the office.

"Angela, I'll be right back,"

"Yes, Mr. Cullen,"

I was waiting for the elevator to come up. When it opens, I was surprised to see Bella step out.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. I over slept,"

"Stay up to late last night?" I joked.

"No, actually I went to bed around 7. I wasn't feeling well."

"Are you feeling better now?"

"Yes," she answered automatically.

We walked into my office, and Angela was at her desk.

"Angela, this is Bella, Bella, Angela," I introduced.

"Hi," Angela answered shyly.

"Hey,"

"Bella will help you with what ever you need,"

I walked into my office and left Bella and Angela alone.

Around 8:30 Angela walked in with a smile on her face.

"Your folders have been typed and neatly filed. Thank you for getting Bella to help me,"

"Don't thank me,"

"Well. I am going home,"

"Goodbye,"

"Bye,"

Angela left and a second later Bella came in,

"Thank you," I said.

"Your welcome,"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Can I sit down?"

"Yeah, go ahead,"

Bella sat on the black couch by the window. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes. I took this time to really look at her.

She was pale, paler then normal, she had dark circles under her eyes and had a light coat of sweat on her forehead. I put to back of my hand on her cheek.

"Bella, your burning up,"

"No, I'm just a little hot,"

I sat next to her, and she looked at me. Her eyes were dull, like they've lost their color and light.

"Bella, your sick,"

"No, just a little tired, I was restless last night,"

Bella leaned forward and rested her head on my chest. Instinctively, I wrapped my arms around her. I felt and electric shock go through me when I touched her. She was so beautiful and innocent. She was an Angel and the way I treated her was horrible. I started rubbing soothing circles on her back.

After a minute her breathing became regular.

"Bella?"

No reply

"Bella, did you fall asleep?"

Still no reply.

I pushed he back gently and in deed she was asleep. I shook her lightly but she didn't wake up.

"Bella, honey, wake up,"

I shook her a little harder but she still didn't wake up. I was panicking now.

"Bella, Bella wake up! Bella!" Bella still didn't budge.

I laid her gently on the couch and ran to my phone.

"911, what is you emergency,"

"My friend, she's sick and she won't wake up,"

"Have you tried shaking them?"

"Yes,"

"Calling out there name?"

"Yes,"

"I'm sure they are just a very deep sleeper sir,"

"Listen, you are not a damn doctor. She has a fever and is sweating and shaking and if you don't get a god damn ambulance her right now….."

"Okay, calm down sir, where are you located?"

I told her where I was and she said the ambulance was on there way. I ran back to Bella who was now shivering.

"Bella?"

Her eyes shot open and she looked at me.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

But she didn't reply. She started shaking violently.

"Bella! Bella!" I yelled.

****

Review, and I'll update tonight…………………..


	8. It's My Fault

****

Edward's point of view:

I stood at the window and watched them work on Bella. She looked so helpless, so innocent. I have been in the same place for the last hour praying she would live. I sighed and sat down in one of the waiting room chairs. I buried my head in my hands and worked on my breathing.

"Excuse me?"

I looked up to see the doctor that has been working on Bella.

"Are you family?" He asked.

"I'm her fiancé," I answered automatically. Wow, where did that come from?

"Well, I'm happy to say she will be fine, and they are finishing up and bringing her to recovery,"

"Do you know what was wrong with her?"

"Infection,"

"Infection?"

"Yes, she had to have stitches right above her eye brow and the cut got infected. It has happened before and there is nothing that can be done to prevent it, but keep an eye on her and make sure the infection doesn't come back,"

"Can I see her?"

"Yeah, they are moving her to room 578, right down the hall,"

I got up and thanked the doctor and then headed down the hall. It was all my fault. I was the one that crashed into her, I was the reason she needed stitches, and I was the reason she has an infection and is in the hospital now.

When I got to Bella's room, she was sleeping soundly. She still looked extremely pale, but not as bad as she was. I sat in the chair next to her bed and took her hand in mine.

"I'm so sorry Bella, If it wasn't my stupidity, you wouldn't be in this mess. You were right about everything and that made me angry. I was angry that you know more about me then my family and my "friends" I was angry that you knew what kind of person I was and you still gave me a chance, and I was angry that you wanted to leave. I pushed my family out of my life, I don't have any friends and for some reason, when you gave me you two week notice, I wanted to cry. You're the first person to come into my life that I have wanted to open up to since them……"

**__**

(Emmett is 14, Edward is 11, and Alice is 7)

__

I was sleeping when my mother came into my room.

"Edward sweetheart, you need to wake up,"

"Momma?"

"Yes, sweetie,"

"What's wrong?"

"It's your grandparents?"

"What's wrong with them?"

"Well, you know how they haven't been doing to good lately?"

"Yeah?"

"Well Jesus decided it's time to bring two new angels to Heaven,"

"What?"

"I'm sorry sweetheart,"

I jumped out of bed and took off running towards my grandparents house. When I got there my father was walking out the door.

"I don't think you should be here Edward,"

"Please dad,"

"I don't know,"

"Let me at least say goodbye,"

"Okay,"

I ran upstairs to my grandparents room. My grandfather was lying in bed, his eyes were closed and he wasn't moving. He had already past, but my grandmother was still here.

"Edward?" She whispered.

"I'm here grandma,"

I took her hand in mine and stared down at her.

"Edward, I need you to listen to me, and no interruptions, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am,"

"I want you to know I love you with all my heart. I was there when you were born and you were the prettiest baby I had ever seen. I remember you would cry when everyone else held you, but when I did, you were as quiet as an Angel. I remember the feeling I got when your little hand gripped my finger. It brought tears to my eyes. I was there when you were bottle broken. You cried so hard, and I just held you and rocked you until you went to sleep. I was there for your first word. I cried when your first word turned out to me mawmaw(Sp?). I was there when you were potty trained. Your ran around the house with no shorts or diapers yelling it."

She laughed lightly.

"But I wanted you to know, that just because we were here more then your mother and father and father doesn't mean they don't love you, they do. They would die for you. Don't ever forget that Edward. Don't push your family away, you need them."

Tears were streaming down my face.

"Come here,"

I got in bed next to grandma and laid my head on her chest as she comforted me.

"I love you grandma,"

"I love you too, don't ever forget that,"

It was soon after that I drifted to sleep only to be woken up by my father.

"Edward, we have to go,"

I looked at him and then at my grandmother. Her eyes were closed and she was still. I got out of her bed and just stood there staring at her. I felt my father behind me. I turned a sobbed into his chest. His arms wound around me and he let me. He let me cry it all out.

I was sobbing into my hands. I was sobbing so hard I thought I wouldn't stop. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see Bella standing there. Tears were on her cheeks. I wrapped my arms around her stomach and rested my head on her chest. She wrapped her arms around me and let me sob.

I hadn't cried in years and that night I cried for it all.

I cried from my grandmother and grandfather……

I cried for my parents not being there enough…….

I cried for how I treated my parents……….

I cried for missing my brothers wedding…….

I cried for all the girls heart I've broken……..

I cried for the relationships I broken up……..

The friendships I sabotaged…….

But most of all I cried for Bella…….

I cried for how I treated her……..

For how I hurt her……..

For how she can comfort me, but all I do is hurt her in return…….

I cried and cried and cried until I couldn't anymore.

Bella pulled back and cupped my cheeks in her hands and wiped my tears away. I wiped her tears away with the back of my hands. We stayed that way, just staring at each other. Bella lowered herself. She stopped when her face was inched from mine. I moved a little to wear our lips met

And I kissed her……………


	9. Hope After All?

**Bella's point of view:**

"Well Miss, Swan the infection seems to be gone and you are free to go. However come back if you feel sick, dizzy, or nauseas," The doctor said as he signed my discharge papers.

"Thank you," I smiled.

"Here is a prescription of pain relievers. Take one in the morning and one in the night until you run out. Other then that you should be fine."

"Thank you Dr. Parker."

"Oh and there is someone here for you, they are waiting in the lobby."

"Okay."

I took the prescription the doctor offered me and went into the lobby where Edward was waiting.

"Hey," I said walking up to him.

"Hey," He said as he lifted his hand to caress my cheek.

"I didn't know you were picking me up."

"I wanted to surprise you."

"How are you?"

"I'm good, but I wanted to thank you."

"Thank me? For what?"

"For everything, giving me a chance, for being there for me, helping me, and loving me. I have been very rude to you and you don't deserve it."

"It's okay."

Edward smiled before leaning down and kissing me. The kiss was gentle, loving. My heat hammered in my chest and I thought it would never stop. When Edward pulled away he kissed my forehead and wrapped his arm around me.

"Did the doctor give you a prescription?"

"Yeah, pain killers."

"Well, let's go get it."

"You don't have to."

"But I want to."

"Okay."

The drive to the store was quiet and peaceful. Once we dropped the prescription off, we went to a nearby coffee shot until they were ready.

"So tell me about you," Edward said.

"Why would you want to know about me?"

"Because unlike all the other women in the world, you a mystery."

I laughed at that.

"Well, I was born September 13, 1988 in Forks, Washington. My mother left my father when I was six months old. We lived in Phoenix where I went through the awkward stages of my life. I met my two best friends in kindergarten and we're still very close."

"How close?" Edward inquired.

"We lived together."

He laughed and took my hand in his. I tried to ignore the electric shock that went through me from his touch.

"Like I told you at the store, I didn't care for the parties. My friends and family were more important." Edward rubbed soothing circles on the back on my hand and my heart started to accelerate.

"Did you ever see your dad?"

"Yeah, every summer I would go t Forks."

"Your parents really sound great."

"They are, and I am sure yours are to. Tell me about them."

"My father's name is Carlisle and he's a doctor. He was the doctor that stitched you up after the wreck. My mother's name is Esme and she is a home decorator. I have an older brother named Emmett. He is 27, married, and having a baby. He is also a lawyer, but he works for a different law firm."

"Why doesn't he work for you or with you?"

"Because I denied him the job."

"What? Why?"

Edward looked down ashamed.

"Because I wanted nothing to do with my family."

"Edward," I sighed getting up and sitting in his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck. Edward buried his face in the crook of my neck. "What am I going to do with you?" He laughed lightly.

"Now, finish telling me about your family,"

"I also have a younger sister named Alice. She is 20 and engaged to Jasper Hale. She is a clothing designer for children."

"Jasper Hale, from the firm?"

"Yeah."

"Wait, Alice Cullen? I've seen her designs everywhere. I didn't know you were related."

"Most people don't." Edward whispered.

"Edward, I know you regret pushing your family away, but there is nothing you can do to change the past. You can however change the future."

"How?"

"Do anything, everything. Start visiting your mother and father. Have lunch with your brother and sister. Call them to see how they are doing. Let them know you love them. Don't be afraid to show them how you feel."

I knew he was listening, but he wouldn't look at me.

"Hey, look at me." He looked up and I saw a tear had escaped from his eye. I wiped the tear away and looked in his eyes. I found myself leaning closer to him, never breaking eye contact. His hands braided in my hair and his lips connected with mine. The kiss was passionate and full of love.

"Excuse me?"

We broke apart and looked up at the waitress.

"Sorry," We mumbled.

"Are you ready for the check?" she asked glaring at me.

"Yeah," Edward replied.

The waitress stalked off and I turned back to Edward. He smiled and I smiled back getting off his lap.

"Hey, where you going?" he asked pulling my back on his lap.

I laughed, "Edward," I sighed and buried my head in the crook of his neck. The waitress came back and gave Edward the check. Edward gave her a 10 and she left without a word.

"I think she was mad," I giggled.

"I think she was to, you ready?"

"Yeah."

"So, is there anything else I should know about you?" Edward asked once we were in the car.

"Uhh……my middle name is Marie,"

"Isabella Marie Swan……I like it."

"What about you?"

"I have two middle names."

"Really, what are they?"

"Anthony and Masen."

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen……it suits you."

"What's your favorite color?"

"It was blue……"

"What is it now?"

"Green." I whispered.

When he didn't reply I looked up at him and he was smiling.

"Well that's makes two of us."

"Huh?"

"My favorite color before I met you was yellow now it's brown….."

We fell into a comfortable silence the rest of the way. When we got to the store Edward opened my door and took my hand.

"Hello, how may I help you?" The man behind the counter greeted.

"Yeah, order for Isabella Swan." I smiled

"Okay, one minute," He said as he went to the back, when came back a minute later, he had a white bag in his hands.

"Sign your name on that list," He said pointing to a clipboard on the counter. I signed my name. "Here you go," He handed me the bag, his forefinger rubbed gently over mine and he smiled. I heard Edward growl, but I ignored him.

"What was that?" Edward asked once we were out if hearing range of the clerk.

"That was flirting," I giggled at how jealous Edward was.

I looked in the bag and saw a piece of paper taped to the top of the bottle. I pulled it off and laughed.

"What?" Edward asked.

"His phone number," I giggled.

"What are you going to with it?"

"Probably call him,"

"Really?"

"Maybe….."

"No you're not, give it here."

"No," I giggled.

"Yes."

"No!" I yelled running away. I heard him start to chase me. I ran down one isle and up another. We some manage to get by the beds where Edward caught up with me and tackled me into one of them.

"Now, what are you going to do with it?" Edward asked.

"Call him and set up a date." I giggled.

Edward bent down and started to kiss my neck.

"What was that?" Edward mumbled against my neck.

"I….was going…..to…..call him…..and….set…..up a date……" I gasped.

"Are you sure?"

"No," I whispered.

Edward pulled back and stared at me. I lifted my hands and brushed his hair out his eyes. He leaned down and kissed me. Someone cleared there throat causing us to jump back.

"This is a public place and this kind of behavior is not aloud."

"Sorry, we were going to buy this bed, but we wanted to test it first. It should do nicely," Edward said. He took my hand and we got of the bed.

"You want to purchase the bed?" She asked her tone questioning and suspicious.

"Yes," Edward replied.

"Well, let me get the papers." The woman walked off.

"Run," Edward whispered in my ear. We ran until we reached his car and once we were safely in the car and driving out of the store, I started to laugh. Edward joined in.

"That was fun," I said.

"Yeah, we should do it again."

I looked at Edward with a smile. The rest of the way back to my apartment was quiet. Edward didn't say anything when he opened my door and walked me to the apartment, but when I turned to say goodbye, his face stopped me.

"Edward? Are you okay?"

"Bella," Edward breathed. His lips found my neck and my heart accelerated. Edward kissed a trail up my neck, my jaw, until he found my lips. His hands were on my waist and my hands braided in his hair.

When Edward pulled away, his hands cupped my cheeks and he rested his forehead against mine. I started into his eyes and we stayed that way for an immeasurable moment.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Will you go out with me Saturday night?"

"Yes,"

"Great, I'll see you at 7."

Edward kissed me once more and then left.

Holy shit was all I could think…..

Review?


	10. The Date

****

Hey! Thank you all for the reviews and support! This is Bella and Edward's first date and I am excited to write it!

Bella's point of view:

"I can't find it!" I yelled from my closet. I was currently dressed in a bath robe and my hair was wrapped in a towel. My date with Edward is in 30 minutes and I am not close to ready. Hannah and Sam walked in. Sam started to flip through my cloths and Hannah pulled me to the bathroom.

"Sit," Hannah commanded.

Hannah pulled my hair down and started to brush it. She put some kind of good smelling foam in my hair and then blow dried it. When she was finished with my hair, it was smooth and silky. She started on my make-up. She put on a little base, midnight blue eye-shadow, mascara, eye liner, and lip gloss.

"Found you something to wear," Sam said walking in the bathroom. In her hands was beautiful dark blue dress. It had spaghetti straps and it was only two inches above my knees. She also had a pair of blue flats.

"Now you are ready!" Hannah said. I gave them hugs right when the door bell rang.

"That's him!"

Hannah, Sam, and I walked into the living room where Edward and Jared were standing. Edward smiled when he saw me.

"You look beautiful," He murmured kissing my cheek.

"You don't look so bad yourself."

"You ready?"

"Yeah."

Edward took my hand and we were about to leave when Hannah said something.

"Before you go, we would like to ask you a few questions," She said.

"Okay," Edward said.

"What are your intentions with Bella?" Sam asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you going to marry her, have kids with her, or just sleep with her?" Hannah said.

"I, uh……"

"Can't answer, well how about this one. Are you sterol?" Sam asked.

"What?"

"Are you shooting blanks," Hannah asked.

"Okay, enough!" I yelled cutting in. :We have to go." I took Edward's hand and headed for the door.

"Have fun Bella," Hannah said.

"I hate you," I said closing the door. I heard them burst out laughing.

"Sorry," I said to Edward, who was as pale as a vampire. (Had to do it)

"It's okay, I am however, afraid to go back," He replied with a laugh. I laughed with him. Edward opened the door for me when we got to his car. I went to get in, but he stopped me.

"What's wrong?"

"I didn't get a proper hello."

I smiled before tangling my hands in his hair. His lips connected with mine and my knees grew weak. When he pulled away, to soon I might add, he kissed my forehead. I got in his car and buckled up as he went to the drivers side.

"So….where are we going?"

"That's a surprise," He said smiling.

"I don't like surprises."

"You'll like thins one."

Edward took my hand in his hand in his and began rubbing soothing circles on the back of my hand. We drove for another ten or so minutes before turning into a very nice apartment complex.

"Where are we?"

"My house."

"Why?"

"It's a surprise."

Edward opened the door for me and took my hand. When we go into the elevator, Edward pushed the number 9.

"You live in the penthouse?" I asked.

"Yes," He smiled. Show off.

When the elevator opened, my jaw dropped.

"Wow……" was all I managed.

"Glad you like it,"

"What's not to like?"

Edward's apartment was neat and organized. He had a beige couch and love seat. He had a big screen TV and more movies then God. The thing that got me was the balcony that over looked the city. I was so busy gawking, I didn't notice Edward leave and come back.

"Put these on," He said offering my a pair of pajama pants and a shirt twice my side.

"Uh….why?"

"Part of your surprise. Bathroom is over there."

I took the cloths he offered me and went to change. I was still slightly confused why though. His cloths were big on my, but smelled like him. When I walked out if the bathroom, the confusion cleared up. On his floor was a pallet of blankets and pillows. There were bowels on the pallet of popcorn, skittles, chips, M&M's, and other kinds of junk food.

I stared in amazement at the set up that when Edward's arms wrapped around me, I jumped.

"Do you like it?"

"Edward, what is this?"

"A junk food sleepover. It was my fault you missed the last one with your friends, so I decided this would be the perfect date."

I turned to look at him and smiled.

"Thank you, it's perfect."

"I'm glad."

I sat on the blankets as Edward put the first movie in.

"Beauty and the Best, that was my favorite movie growing up."

"I know."

"What?"

"I called Sam and Hannah."

"Oh your sneaky."

"I know."

Edward gave me a quick kiss on the lips before taking his place beside me. As the movie began, I snuggled closer to Edward and he wrapped his arms around me.

Near the middle of the movie, Edward lot interest and started kissing my neck. I tried to pay attention, but what Edward was doing was much more interesting. I couldn't stop the quiet moan that escaped my lips.

Edward pulled back and kissed my lips. I laid back and tangled my hands in his hair. I felt Edward's tongue trace my lips and I quickly granted him access.

****

Edward's point of view:

I was kissing Bella and it felt so right. I never wanted to pull away. I never wanted to let her go, but when I felt something being pored on my back, I pulled away. Bella chocolate syrup in her hands and she was giggling.

"Oh, your going to pay," I said with an evil grin. Bella jumped up and took off running. I got up and followed her.

"You can't catch me," She sang.

"I bet I can."

"I bet you can't!"

Bella ran into my bedroom and jumped on my bed. When I jumped on she jumped off and ran into the living room. I saw he trip and I ran and caught her just before she fell.

"Told you I'd catch you,"

"I'm glad you did," She breathed.

"I think we should clean up," I murmured.

"I think we couldn't," She said attaching her hands in my hair and connecting her lips with mine.

****

REVIEW?


	11. Family

****

Bella's point of view:

I woke up wrapped in Edward's arms and the previous night came back to me. After Edward and I cleaned up, we continued our date with several other Disney movies. I eventually fell asleep, and here I am now.

I went on a date with Edward Cullen and actually slept when I slept with him. Edward was still asleep, so I started to run my fingers through his hair. Edward stirred slightly before his eyes open.

"Morning Beautiful," He said.

"Morning," I smiled.

I laid my head against Edward's chest as his arms wound around me.

"You know, in all my years of dating, I have never slept with anyone that involve actual sleep," Edward said.

"Well don't you feel accomplished."

"I do."

Edward and I continued to lay there, in silence. After a few minutes I got up.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked.

"Bathroom," I yawned.

I went to the bathroom and realized I didn't have a toothbrush.

"Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I use your toothbrush?"

"Yeah."

After brushing my teeth and splashing water on my face, I went back to Edward, who was pacing nervously.

"Are you okay?"

"Huh, oh yeah, I just wanted to ask you something, but I was trying to figure out how."

"Is it bad?"

"No, I just haven't done it before."

"Okay, take your time."

Edward continued to pace for a minute before looking at me. He walked over towards me and wrapped his arms around me and kissed me.

The kiss was so passionate, urgent, that it knocked the breath out of me. When Edward pulled back, I was gasping for air. Edward rested his forehead against mine and stared in my eyes.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"I have never done this, so I am just going to ask it. Will you….." Edward trailed off. I took his face in my hands.

"Don't be nervous," I kissed Edward quickly, hoping it will calm him.

He took a deep breath and began again.

"Bella, will you be my girlfriend?"

That took me by surprised. Edward wanted me, of all people, to be his girlfriend.

"Yes," I whispered. Edward smiled before kissing me again.

"What are we doing today?" I asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you'd like to meet my parents?"

Uh oh…..I was suddenly nervous. Edward could tell.

"Don't be nervous, they will love you."

"Okay,"

Edward took my hand and we walked to the parking garage to his car.

"Where do your parents live?" I asked once the car was on the rode.

"They live in the country, where it's peaceful and you don't here gunshots in the middle of the night," He joked.

"Yeah, I think the country's a better place to live,"

"So why do you live in the city?"

"Friends, Work, things like that."

"I see,"

Edward took my hand and rubbed circles on the back of it. We sat in a comfortable silence the rest of the way. When we finally got to his parents house, I felt my eyes widen and my jaw drop. The house itself was beautiful. It was white, and liked to be three stories. The door was a beautiful shade of brown, very light. Edward chuckled at my reaction and I turned to glare at him.

"I see you like it," Edward said. Childishly I stuck my tongue out at him. I expected him to chuckle again, but what he did instead surprised me. He leaned over and kissed me. His tongue messaged mine and I thought I was going to faint. He finally pulled away so both of us could breath.

"Wow," I said breathlessly.

"Yeah," Edward agreed.

Edward got out and opened my door for me.

""Are you ready," He said offering me his hand.

"Yeah," He held my hand as we walked up the steps. When he opened the door, my jaw dropped again. The inside was even more beautiful. There was a gigantic set of stairs in front of me. To my right was the living room. The couches looked brand new yet old all at the same time. There was a tv the size of the one Edward has, and a lot of movies. What took my breath away was the white piano in the corner of the room.

"You play music?"

"Just the piano."

"Wow, it's beautiful, all of it."

"Tell that to my mother," Edward chuckled.

"Edward?" A women said coming out of the living room.

She was beautiful. She had a pale heart shaped face and looked like Edward. Her Carmel colored hair was past her shoulders and wavy.

"Hi, mom," Edward said. His mother looked like she was about to cry.

"I can't believe your hear, it's so good to see you," She said engulfing Edward in a big hug.

"I know mom, I've missed you so much I am so sorry, for everything mom."

"It's okay baby, I'm just glad your back," Edward's mother said wiping her tears away. I saw Edward had tears rolling down his cheek too, so I took his hand a squeezed it lightly for comfort. Edward looked at me and smiled.

I saw his mother's eyes move from me to him back to me.

"Mom this is Bella, my girlfriend. Bella this is my mother Esme," Edward said. His mother looked at me before smiling warmly before engulfing me in a hug.

"Thank you so much," She whispered in my ear. She squeezed me lightly before pulling away. I smiled at her as Edward wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Well, come on you two, everyone is on the back porch."

Esme lead us through the living room and kitchen until we reach the back porch. The porch was huge. It had chairs and a table on it. It face the backyard which had a huge pool.

"Edward!" a big curly head man yelled getting out of the pool. He walked up and hugged Edward, getting him soaking wet.

"Thanks Emmett," Edward said.

"Your welcome!" Emmett replied back with a smile on his face.

"Hey man, I'm really sorry about missing your wedding. I feel horrible."

"Hey, you're here now. It's okay."

"I know, but I will make it up to you."

"Don't worry about it. SO who do we have here?"

"Emmett, this is my girlfriend Bella, Bella this is my older brother Emmett."

"It's nice to meet you," Emmett said as he pulled me into a big hug.

"You too," I managed to gasp out.

"This is my wife Rosalie and our son or daughter," Emmett introduce a tall, blonde, beautiful, super model looking women. She looked to be five months pregnant. She smiled at me.

"It's nice to meet you," She said.

"You too,"

"Hey Jasper," Edward said shaking hands with this tall blonde man who had his arm wrapped around a small pixy girl with spiked black hair.

"Good to see you man,"

"Jasper, Alice, this is my girlfriend Bella. Bella, this is my sister Alice and her fiancé Jasper."

Jasper shook my hand and Alice smiled.

"Alice?" Edward said. Alice wouldn't look up.

"Alice, I'm sorry."

Alice looked at Edward and looked like she was about to cry. She threw her arms around Edward and squeezed him.

"I've missed you," Edward said soothingly.

"I've missed you too," Alice whimpered.

I stood there and smiled at the reunion that was happening. Edward pulled me into a hug and whispered 'thank you' in my ear. I smiled and returned the hug.

****

Sorry I haven't updated, I was at a friends house the last few days! Please review! Oh and Bella and Edward DID NOT have sex, if you didn't get that from the chapter


	12. When I Need You

****

Edward's point of view:

Everything was quiet on the drive back to the city. Bella was sleeping peacefully in the passenger seat. I knew she needed rest after her exciting afternoon with my family. I know when Emmett pulled both of us in the pool, that tired her out more then anything.

I looked down at Bella. She was so beautiful. The way her skin looked when the moon shone down on it was beautiful. I wanted to stare at her forever, but I had to concentrate on driving. When we finally got home, I care Bella to the apartment and laid her in my bed.

I changed into my pajamas and crawled into bed next to Bella. She turned and buried her face in my chest. I gently wrapped my arms around her and held her close as I drifted into unconsciousness. That night I dreamt of an angel.

****

Bella's point of view:

When I woke up, I was in Edward's bed, but Edward was no where to be seen. I sat up and notice the bathroom door was shut and the shower was running.

I got up and headed to the kitchen to make coffee. The coffee was almost done when Edward walked in dressed for work.

"Morning beautiful," He said kissing me.

"Mmm…..morning," I mumbled against his lips.

"You made coffee."

"Yeah, I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not, what's mine is yours."

Edward started to kiss my neck, sending goose bumps up and down my skin.

"What are you going to do today?" Edward asked.

"I'm gonna go home and let Hannah and Sam know I'm alive, then I'm gonna look for a job."

Edward looked down and I knew why. I knew he felt bad for what happened between us, and firing me. I didn't want him to feel bad or guilty so I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face in his chest.

"Don't feel bad about firing me. If you hadn't, none of this would have happened. I wouldn't be with you and you wouldn't be speaking to your family again."

"I know, but I still feel bad. You can have your job back you know."

"I couldn't do that to Angela. Tanya yeah, Angela no."

Edward lifted my chin.

"Your to good to be true," He said before kissing me.

"Alright, now go. What kind of example would it be if the boss showed up late?"

"I guess your right, I'll see you tonight?"

"Yeah, come over for dinner if you want."

"Alright, I'll see you soon."

Edward kissed me once more before leaving. I stayed a little while longer and cleaned up a bit before heading back to the apartment.

"Where have you been young lady?" Hannah yelled when I walked into the apartment.

"Edward's."

"For TWO days! What have you been doing?"

"Well Saturday we had that sleepover and we got exhausted from chasing each other around the house pouring chocolate on each other, and then Sunday he took me to meet his family and I fell asleep on the way home."

"Well, next time call. Your mother and I have been worried sick."

"Sorry DAD."

"Oh, your funny. Your mother called by the way."

"She did? When?"

"Yesterday."

"Okay, thanks."

I went into the room and picked up the phone. I quickly dialed my mothers number and waited for her to answer. She answered on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey mom, you called?"

"Bella, honey. How are you?"

"I'm good, actually, I'm more then good. I'm great."

"Does this have anything to do with why you weren't at home the last two days?"

"Actually it does."

"Well don't keep your mother waiting. Spill."

"His name is Edward. He was my boss and we didn't get along at first, but things changed. He took me to meet his family yesterday and asked me to be his girlfriend!"

"Oh, sweetie! I'm so happy for you. I was worried about you. I didn't want your father and I's divorce to mess with you love life."

"I know mom."

"Now, tell me about this Edward boy."

"Well he's sweet, funny, charming. He has the most beautiful green eyes and smile. Oh, I can't wait for you to meet him mom!"

"Well I hope I would be meeting him."

"Well of course."

"I miss you Bella. We need to keep contact better and maybe I could fly up there sometime."

"I'd like that mom."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Bye Bella."

"Goodbye mom."

"EW!! You to are so lovey-dovey it makes me sick!" Hannah squealed referring to me sitting on Edward lap and Edward kissing my cheek.

"Hey now, why don't you pay attention to your date and not what were doing," I tried to say in a firm tone but lost concentration when Edward started to kiss my neck again.

Hannah stuck out her tongue and turned to the guy she met earlier in the week. I think his name was Tyler?

"So Tyler, are you married?" I asked.

"No," He replied.

"Got any kids?" Sam asked.

"No."

"Have you ever donated sperm?" I asked.

"What?!" He yelled.

"Ever had any one night stands?" Sam asked.

"Why aren't you answering the questions?" I asked.

"I…uh….well….."

"You two leave him alone!" Hannah snapped.

"Party pooper," Sam mumbled.

"Sorry about them, they usually do that to make sure your good enough."

"Did I pass?"

"Of course," Hannah smiled and Tyler kissed her.

"EW!! You to are so lovey-dovey it makes me sick!" I said.

"Shut it Isabella!" Hannah snapped.

I stuck my tongue out at her only to have Edward attack my lips with his.

I threaded my hands in Edward hair and kissed him back just as passionately.

We continued that until about 9 when Edward and Tyler said they both had to get up early for work.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I whispered my face buried in Edwards chest.

"I'll miss you," Edward whispered.

"I'll miss you too."

Edward kissed me gently before leaving. Once Edward and Tyler were gone, Jared and Sam went to bed and Hannah and I went into the kitchen.

"So, you and Tyler?"

"Yeah."

"Do you like him?"

"Yeah, I do a lot."

"I'm glad you found someone."

"Me too."

I hugged Hannah and she hugged me back just as forcefully.

"Before you know it, we will be moving out, getting married, and having kids," I said, my eyes a little teary.

"Yeah, but well leave our children with our husbands and go have junk food sleepovers at you moms house." I couldn't help but laugh at that.

Hannah pulled away and smiled at me. I noticed her eyes were dilated and looked almost colorless.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just have a headache."

"You should really get those checked out."

"I'm fine, will you hand me the aspirin?"

"Yeah."

I turned to get the aspirin when I heard a thump. I turned around to see Hannah unconscious on the floor.

"HANNAH!" I yelled, panic taking over me. I ran over to her and tried to wake her up. She wouldn't budge.

"SAM, JARED!" I screamed. Moments later Sam and Jared ran out. As soon as Sam saw us, she took ran towards us and kneeled down.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I don't know. One minute she's fine, she just said she had a headache. I turned to get some aspirin and she collapsed!"

"Jared call an ambulance!" Sam yelled.

Everything seemed to happen fast yet slow after that. The paramedics took Hannah off in a stretcher. I followed silently, tears streaming down my face. I watched as they loaded her in the ambulance. I held her hand on the way there.

As soon as we stopped, they rushed her into the emergency room. Hannah Jared showed up short after that.

We couldn't do anything but sit and wait. I watched as people celebrated that there love ones were okay and I watched as the doctor broke the news to the innocent, unsuspecting families. I watched them fall to the ground in tears.

People came and people went. For hours……

Around 12 a doctor confronted us.

"Are you the family?" He asked.

"Yes," Sam replied.

"Well, I have good news and bad news. The good news is she is fine for now. The bad knew is she has a brain tumor. From the looks of it, she's had it for awhile……"

I blocked him out after that. I couldn't believe it. Hannah, my Hannah, the Hannah I've known since pre-k, had a tumor. I felt my heart literally shatter and the tears started to fall. I saw Sam bury her face in Jared's chest and watched him wrap his arms around her.

"I'll be right back," I managed to chock out.

I didn't wait for a reply, I just left. It was raining out side. Hard. I stood there for a minute trying to catch a cab. When one finally stopped I got him and told him where to go.

I sat there staring at the scenery that passed me. I could hear my heart thumping fast and more tears started to fall. As the cab stopped I paid the man and opened the door.

"Hey, what ever happened, I'm sorry and hope things get better," The man said.

"Thanks," I whispered.

I got on the elevator and pressed the familiar number. I knew what I looked like to the people around me. I was wet, my make-up was running. I must look like I just murdered someone.

When the elevator stopped I got off and went to a door and started knocking. Edward answered it moment later.

"Bella? Bella what's wrong?"

I didn't answer, I just walked towards him and cried into his chest. Edward wrapped his arms around me.

"Shh….it'll be okay, shh….." Edward chanted over and over as I continued to cry.

****

REVIEW?


	13. Please don't kill me

**I WILL CONTINUE MY OTHER 2 STORIES BUT I BEG YOU TO CHECK OUT MY EXB ONESHOT. IT'S CALLED 'HIDE AND SEE' PLEASE BE SUPPORTIVE AND GIVE IT A SHOT!!**


	14. Shooting Star

****

Bella's point of view:

"This is bull donkey!!" Hannah yelled from her room.

"Stop screaming, you'll have aneurism!" I yelled back.

"That girl," Sam murmured. I let out a small laugh.

"I'd personally love to be on bed rest, with people serving me almost 24/7," I said.

"Ain't that the truth. So what does she want?"

"She said she's not hungry, just thirsty."

"Well, I am going to make her grilled cheese and force it down her throat if I have to. She is going to eat."

Just then there was a knock at the door. Sam sighed.

"I'll get it," I said walking out the kitchen.

Jared was at work again so it was only Sam and I taking care of Hannah until the doctor said she could get off bed rest. She's been on it for about a week. Tyler stops by everyday to see how she is doing. I must say, that boy has fallen head over heels for her. Which is why I figured it was Tyler at the door. Boy was I wrong.

"Edward?" I said. "I thought you had court today?"

"Yeah, well things change," He said smiling before leaning down and kissing me.

"I'm glad you're here," I murmured against his chest.

"Me too."

"Well, your not Tyler," Sam said walking in the living room.

"No, I'm not but should I know something?" Edward joked.

"Well……" I said.

"Oh, you better be kidding."

"Maybe." I turned and walked away from him. Sam had left the room to give us some privacy. I was about 5 feet from him when I felt his arms wrap around my waist and his lips at my ear.

"I sure hope your kidding," He whispered.

"Of course I am. You're the only one for me," I said leaning into his chest and closing my eyes.

"Good," he whispered as he started kissing my neck. I closed my eyes and memorized the feeling of his lips on my neck.

"So, what are you doing here?" I finally managed to get out.

"I was coming to visit my girlfriend," Edward joked.

"Edward."

He just chuckled in my ear at my warning.

"Fine, you know I have some more important things to do, so if you'll excuse me," I said pulling out of his grasp only to have him pull me onto the couch on his lap.

"I'm sorry," he whispered in my ear.

I didn't reply.

"I was just curious if you wanted to go out to diner with me, if its alright with Sam and Hannah."

"Yeah, I'd like that."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, Tyler is coming over and Sam will be here."

"Okay, well I'll see you tonight," He whispered in my ear before kissing me gently and leaving. "Pick you up at 7," He called at the door.

I looked at the time and it was 4 so I decided to take a long bubble bath.

"What did Edward want?" Sam asked walking in my room while I was picking out something to wear.

"He wanted to go out to dinner, you don't mind do you?"

"No, not at all. Need help?"

"Please? I can't find anything."

"Here, wear this."

"Sam, you are a life saver! I love," I said hugging her.

"Anytime, what time is he coming?"

"7, but I am planning on taking a long bubble bath."

"Okay."

****

Edward's point of view:

I knocked on Bella's door for the second time today and Sam answered the door.

"Wow, Edward. You look swankafied!" She laughed.

"Swankafied?"

"Don't ask me, Bella said it first."

"Speaking of Bella."

"Oh, she's coming. You want to come in and wait?"

"Sure."

I stood in the living room as Sam went to check on Bella.

"HEY EDWARD!" I heard Hannah yell.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Like shit, what about you!"

"Hannah, shut the hell up!" I heard an angel say. I turned to greet Bella and froze. She was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. She was wearing a midnight blue dress that went to her knees and was spaghetti strapped. She had little makeup on, light eye liner and mascara, but she still looked like a goddess. I pulled her into my arms.

"Bella," I breathed against her skin causing her to shiver. "You have no idea what you do to me.

Bella pulled away and smiled at me before kissing me lightly.

"So Mr. Cullen, what's on the menu tonight?"

"It's a surprises."

"I hate surprises."

"You'll like this one." I smiled before taking Bella's hand.

"Bye," She called walking out the door.

" USE PROTECTION!" Hannah yelled as the door was closing.

I notice Bella's face redden slightly and couldn't help but chuckle, which earned me a glare.

The ride was short and quiet. I heard Bella gasp when we stopped.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"When I was little, my parents brought me here a few times. We would sit on the levy over there and stare out into the lake or at the sky."

"Wow," was all she said. I opened her door and offered her my hand.

"Keep your eyes closed," I whispered.

****

Bella's point of view:

"You can open you eyes now," Edward said when we stopped. As I opened my eyes, I could feel my jaw drop. It was so beautiful. Edward set up a picnic and out candles everywhere.

"Edward…."

"Do you like it?"

"No, I love it. It's so sweet, thank you Edward."

He just smiled and kissed my temple. We sat down and ate. It was nothing to fancy, just some sandwiches.

"So why did you choose this?" I asked curiously.

"Well one, restraints are over rated and two the waitress, weather male or female, would have ruined the night with their constant flirting."

"Good point."

"Look." Edward pointed at a shooting star. "Make a wish," He whispered, and I did. When I opened my eyes, Edward was staring at me. Then so slowly, so gently, he took my face in his hands and looked in my eyes.

He kissed my forehead, then my eyes, then my nose, and finally my lips.

"Bella," he breathed.

"Edward."

"I love you."

****

REVIEW?


	15. Stand By You

**Bella's point of view:**

"I love you,"

"Oh God, that was the last thing I expected to hear from him. I knew I loved him back, but could I express it. Could I risk it? I looked at him and I could see in his eyes that it was hurting him by me not responding. Why was I doubting him now? I looked away trying to avoid eye contact. I heard him shuffle around and get up. I looked at him and he was walking away. Oh no, what was I going to do? I can't loose him!

I got up and ran after him. "Edward wait!" I called. "But he didn't stop, didn't look at me or anything. "Please Edward stop," I sobbed falling to the ground. He didn't come back. I just sat there crying. I eventually got up and went back to the picnic and laid there crying.

After I couldn't cry, I just laid there, praying to God for another chance. I didn't move to call for a cab or Sam or anyone. I deserved to wallow. I hurt the most important thing in my life. The most important person.

I heard someone approaching me, but I didn't care to see who it was. I felt two strong arms pick me up and cradle me to their chest. I buried my head in his chest as he carried me to his car.

Edward put me in the passenger seat, buckled me up, and got into the drivers side. We didn't say anything as he drove back to his apartment. I wanted to say something, anything, but what? Edward carried me into his apartment and set me gently on his bed before leaving, closing the door as he went.

I looked at the clock on his bedside table. It read 10:57. I went to Edwards dresser and took on of his shirts and a pair of his boxers and quickly changed before climbing back in bed.

I was hoping to fall asleep, but it never came. Around 1:42, Edward still wasn't back and I still wasn't tired so I went to find Edward. He was sitting on the couch watching TV, but he didn't actually look like he was paying attention.

"Edward?" I whispered. He turned and looked at me before retuning his stare to the TV. "I'm sorry," I murmured.

I walked over to him and got on his lap, straddling him.

"Please Edward, say something."

"What do you want me to say?"

"Edward," I was on verge of tears. "I'm sorry, please! It's not that I don't love you. I do. I love you with all my heart! I was just surprised and scared. Please Edward! I'm sorry," I whispered the last to words before getting off him. As I was about to walk away, he grabbed my wrist and pilled me back onto his lap.

"I'm sorry Bella, I overreacted. It's just, this is all new to me and when you didn't answer, I got scared. I can't loose you Bella, and when you didn't reply, I thought I had pushed you to far and you were going to leave."

"I would never leave. I'm sorry for making you feel that way."

I buried my face in his neck and he rubbed my back soothingly. Edward got up, still cradling me to his chest and brought me into his room where I feel asleep wrapped in Edward's arms.

**A few days later**

"Okay Hannah, your test look good. We are going to have to perform surgery. Your tumor could rupture any moment and if it does the consequences could be fatal," The doctor explained.

"Okay, when will the surgery be?"

"We can fit you in tomorrow at noon."

"Sounds good."

"See you tomorrow, take it easy till then."

The doctor left and Hannah gathered her stuff up.

"Good news at last!" Hannah sighed while we were walking out the hospital.

"Yeah, thank god."

"So are you and Edward doing anything tonight?"

"No, he has to work late."

"Oh, how long have you two been together?"

"Almost two months. Hey, how are you and Tyler?"

"Doing good, he's coming over to watch movies with me tonight."

"That sounds fun."

We were quiet the rest of the way. Sam and Jared were cuddling on the couch when we got back to the apartment.

"Off to bed with you missy!" Sam instructed.

"But I don't wanna!" Hannah whined like a littler two year old.

"Come on, I'll keep you company," I said taking her hand and dragging her to her bed room

Hannah and I laid in bed and watched Beauty and the Beast and just waited till Tyler came.

"I love this movie," Hannah commented.

"I do to, it's my favorite Disney movie."

"I know, I remember when your parents got divorced."

I remembered it. I remembered every little detail about their divorce. It wasn't pretty and I was stuck in the middle. I guess to explain, I need to start from the beginning.

My mother and father were childhood and high school sweethearts. They were inseparable. Everyone though they were going to get married and have this picture perfect family. Well they got married, but because they were forced.

They were married when my mom was 17 and my dad was 18. They didn't want to marry so young, but if they didn't get married, then they would be downed. You see, my parents made the mistake of going out and parting hard after the homecoming football game.

They got drunk and my mom got pregnant with little old me. They were both forced to drop out of school. They got married, and trying to make my mother happy, a year after I was born my father, mother, and I moved to Phoenix. My dad liked Forks, but he would rather move to Arizona then get a divorce,

My parents were happy in a general sense. We went to neighborhood barbeques. We hosted dinner parties on Christmas Eve. To say, we were the perfect family, from an innocent onlookers point of view.

At first my parents tried not to fight, but when I was three they started. At first it was little spats, but the spats got bigger and bigger. I would wake up in the middle of the night and sit at the top of the stairs and listen to them.

I eventually got use to it and pretended like it was nothing. I told Hannah everything about it. She would comfort me when I cried. She was always there. One night when I was 7 they had a really bad fight. I woke up to screaming and glass breaking. My mother was yelling that she hated my father and my father was yelling then same thing.

I snuck out of my bed and walked down stairs. I saw my parents In the kitchen. My mother was crying and my father was pacing the room.

"What do you want me to do Renee?" My father Charlie asked.

"What do you think! I want you to be here for us, open up to us. I am so sick of you coming home, watching football or what ever the hell you watch. When supers ready, we eat in silence and then you go back to sitting on the couch! You don't even know your own daughter! If I am working late and she needs emotional comfort, what are you going to do?"

"I have a job Renee!"

"So do I! But I still find time to shop for food, clean the house, take care of OUR child, cook, and SO much more!"

"Well if only I had time!"

"YOU DO! YOU JUST SPEND IT SITTING ON YOUR LAZY ASS!"

"Well, then what the hell are we going to do to fix our little 'problem'"

"Leave."

"What?"

"Leave, go back to Forks. Your no longer welcome here."

"What are you saying Renee?"

"I want a divorce…."

I gasped and it was then that my parents noticed I was in the door way. I didn't let them try to explain. I took off running out the door. I could only think of one place to go. I ran and ran until I reached our "secret" place. Hannah was there of course.

Hannah's mother was business women. She was always away leaving Hannah in the care of a nanny who didn't give two shits. Hannah always stayed out here. When I walked in Hannah looked up at me and she knew. She engulfed me in a big hug and we just sat there all night. I just sobbed into her arms.

I wasn't ready to face my parents, but I eventually had to go back. I waited a few days though. When I got home they were ecstatic, but it didn't keep them together. My father moved out a few days later. I never really visited him except for two weeks in the summer, in which I stayed in my room.

I always blamed my father for the divorce and didn't really care to get to know him. My mother was right, he was never there. I love him of course, but I really wouldn't consider him a real father.

I was interrupted by Tyler knocking to the door.

"Sorry to interrupt," He said.

"No, your good," I said getting of the bed. "You two behave and use protection!"

"I hate you," Hannah said.

"Love you two!"

I shut the door and went to see what Sam and Jared were doing. Cuddling, of course.

"Hey, what are you doing tonight?" Sam asked.

"I gonna go to the store and then blockbuster."

"Alright, be safe."

"Bye," I called walking out the door.

I don't know why, but as soon as I closed the door a feeling of dread spread over me. :CoughsForeshadowingCoughs: I decided to shake it off. It was probably nothing. I drove to the store and went to the artistic section. I have the sudden urge to make a scrap book. I was looking at some of them when I got to thinking of my childhood.

I remember the first day of day care. Jessica and Lauren were the princesses if the school and they targeted me for some reason. I remember it like it was yesterday.

__

"Move loser!" Lauren said pushing me down. It took everything I had not to cry.

"I don't see why the boys like you so much, your not even pretty," Jessica sneered.

"Look girly, this is my school and your ruining my time in he spot light, so you need to leave!"

"Yeah!"

"Your just jealous!" Hannah said coming to my rescue.

"Of what?" Lauren snapped.

"That your only five and you look like you've had plastic surgery when Bella looks as natural as can be and the boys still choose her! Get over yourself Lauren! Your not that pretty!"

"At least my mommy still cares enough to stay with me."

That did it. Three, two, one…..Lauren got a punch in the eye and Hannah had to sit in the corner.

**(DIFFERENT MEMORY)**

**"Bella," Hannah whispered in the walkie-talkie.**

**"Yeah?"**

**"How do you feel?"**

**"Like I ate way to much candy."**

**I heard Hannah chuckle.**

**"Yeah, Maria freaked when I came in. She thought I had died. She ran around yelling 'I am so fired, I am so fired." It was funny."**

**"I wish I was there to see that."**

**"Me too."**

**"So, I guess I won't see you for a few weeks."**

**"Yeah, your going to your father's. When do you leave?"**

**"Tomorrow morning."**

**"You better come back."**

**"I will."**

**I tried to hide my sobs, but Hannah knew me to well.**

**"Bella?"**

**"I don't want to go!" I sobbed.**

**"Shh….it's okay. We can keep contact through email and it will only be a few weeks."**

**I didn't reply. I didn't know if I could.**

**"Hey remember our song?"**

**I let out a shaky laugh remembering how it became our song. Hannah started to speak the lyrics through the walkie-talkies.**

**"Oh, why you look so sad?  
Tears are in your eyes  
Come on and come to me now  
Don't be ashamed to cry"**

**I started to speak them to her.**

**"Let me see you through  
'Cause I've seen the dark side too  
When the night falls on you  
and you don't know what to do  
Nothing you confess could make me love you less."**

**"I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you"**

**"I'll miss you Hannah," I whispered tiredly.**

**"I'll miss you too."**

**"I'm really tired."**

**"Me too."**

**"I'm gonna go to sleep. I'll talk to you later."**

**"Bye," she whispered. I could have sworn I heard her whisper don't forget me, but I wasn't sure.**

My thoughts were broken by my cell phone ringing. I looked at the caller id. Sam it read.

"Hey what's up?" I asked.

**"What?" I whispered.Would you be angry if I left it there? Well I am not, so I better get extra reviews! Bet that would have been an annoying cliffy!**

**Edward's point of view:**

"Hello?" I answered the phone.

"Hey Edward!" My perky sister said in the phone.

"Hey Alice, what's going on?"

"Just curious when you an your girlfriend were coming to visit again."

"Well if she doesn't have anything to this weekend maybe."

"Yay! I know I don't really know her, but she brought you back to us so she is as good as a best friend as I'll ever get. Do you think she'll be my bridesmaid?"

"I think she'd love to. Thank you Alice."

"Of course, but don't tell her! I want it to be a surprise!"

"I won't"

"Also, why you two are up here, I am going to plan your wedding."

"Alice, I haven't asked her to marry me yet."

"Yet being the key word in that sentence."

"Alice, please…." I was interrupted by someone walking in my door way. I figured it was Tanya come to bug me again. I was wrong.

It was Bella. She was soaking wet, her face pale, her eyes red, and her cheeks tear stained.

"Alice, I have to call you back." I hung up before she replied and ran over to Bella where she collapsed in my arms crying.

I knew something was wrong, and as I rocked her back and forth, I prayed it was not what I thought it was. I rubbed her back, trying to soother her as much as possible.

"Shh….love. It will be okay." I whispered over and over in her ear. When she finally calmed down a little, she spoke the words I prayed I would never hear.

"Hannah's dead……."

**Angry? Bet you are. I'm sorry and I would be lying if I said I didn't plan this from the beginning. I loved Hannah and I cried while I wrote this. Review?**


	16. Final Goodbye

**The Funeral**

**Bella's point of view:**

**Oh, why you look so sad?  
Tears are in your eyes  
Come on and come to me now  
Don't be ashamed to cry**

I stood in my bathroom looking in the mirror. Hannah's funeral was today and we were about to leave. My eyes were ready from the constant crying I've done for the last 3 days. I still can't believe she's gone. Not three months ago we were standing in the kitchen. I was about to go to my first day as Edward's secretary. I was a nervous wreck and she was calming down.

The thought brought tears to my eyes and a sob escaped from my chest. I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. Edward. I buried my head in his chest and continued to sob.

"Shh….love," Edward whispered as he rubbed my back soothingly. We continued to stand there until there was a soft knock at my door. Sam stood there, her face pale her eyes red.

"It's time to go," Sam whispered.

"Okay," I whispered back. Edward kept one arm around my waist as we walked to his car and drove to the funeral. I noticed several people there. Old friends from school, family of Hannah's. Sam's family was there too, and I figured my parents were around.

I saw Hannah's older sister Melissa there. I walked up to her and gave her a sad smile which she returned. I hugged her and she hugged back.

"How are you?" I asked.

"Been better."

"Yeah, no kidding."

"Bella I just want to thank you."

"For what?"

"You were always there for Hannah. I wasn't around that much and neither was out mother, but knowing she had you was comfort to us. It hurt to be away from her, it really did. But I'm glad she had a friend like you."

I didn't know what to say. I just nodded my head and Edward's arm wrapped around my waist again. We walked around talking to a few people for a few minutes when I spotted Tyler. He was there when it happened. He saw it.

"Hey Tyler, how are you holding up?"

"Not good Bella. And you?"

"The same, I'm so sorry Tyler."

"Thanks. I know we weren't together that long, but I really liked her."

"I know, and she liked you too."

Tyler smiled slightly before walking off. I wrapped my arms around Edward. We were about to take our seats when I saw a familiar face walking towards me.

**Let me see you through  
'Cause I've seen the dark side too  
When the night falls on you  
and you don't know what to do  
Nothing you confess could make me love you less.  
**

"Mom?"

"Hey baby," She said taking me into her arms. "I'm so sorry."

"Thanks for coming."

"Of course." My mother continued to hug me before suggesting we take our seats. I sat in between my mother and Edward. Samantha and Jared were behind us. I saw Hannah's sister and her husband two rows in front of us. The worst part of this whole thing was that Hannah's mother wasn't here.

"Today is a sad day in the eyes of us, but a glorious day in the eyes of God," The preacher began. "Even though we are losing a friend, God is gaining an Angel……"

I buried my face in Edward's chest as the preacher continued to talk. I didn't look up. I couldn't. I was listening, but it was hard to. When he called my name to make a speech, I reluctantly got up and walk up there.

I looked at everyone. Their eyes were red, tears on their faces. I smiled at them sadly before beginning.

"Hannah was…..she was Hannah. She had her own personality and sense of humor. She was so full of life and always knew how to make you feel better. I've known Hannah forever and she's been through a lot. She didn't have the best childhood, but when you were upset, that's all she cared about.

She would stay up until the middle of the night talking to you, just to make you feel better. Didn't matter if her heart was just broken by a boy or she just broke a bone, you were first in her world. There are so many things I wish I could tell her. She was beautiful and never let anyone bring her down. She stood up for the week.

Hannah was probably the happiest person I know. She could have pneumonia and she'd still be cracking jokes. She didn't deserve her life to be taken away at such a young age. I loved her with all my heart. She was better then a sister in my eyes. I know I speak for all of us when I say life won't be the same with out her."

I was sobbing by the end of it. I got down and went back to Edward. The preacher preached a little more before we went to the cemetery.

**I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you**

It started to rain slightly but no one moved. They slowly lowered the coffin in the ground. I gripped Edward's shirt as the coffin got lower and lower.

"We wish you peace and harmony Hannah. We hope to see you again some day," The preacher finished.

The rain got harder. People proceeded to set flowers on her coffin. They said there last goodbye and left. Sam and Jared where the second to last to leave. I just continued to stand there and stare at her grave stone.

** Hannah Elizabeth Moore**

**Born April 9, 1988**

**Died May 11, 2008**

**Loving Sister and friend**

"Bella we have to go," Edward whispered. It was storming by know. I nodded my head a little before turning to Edward.

"Can I stay at your place tonight?"

"Of course."

Edward kissed my forehead before wrapping an arm around me and walking to the car. The drive home was silent, but not the peaceful kind of silent. Edward held my hand during the drive and up to his apartment.

"We need to get you out of those cloths. You'll get sick."

"Okay."

Edward handed my a towel and one of his shirts and sleeper pants.

"I'll change in the bathroom, you can have the bedroom." I just simply nodded and went into the bathroom, but I didn't change. I didn't have the energy. After awhile Edward knocked on the door.

**So, if you're mad, get mad  
Don't hold it all inside  
Come on and talk to me now  
Hey, what you got to hide?  
I get angry too  
Well, I'm a lot like you**

"Bella?" He said peeking his head through the door. When he saw I hadn't changed he sighed.

"Bella, you need to change." I didn't reply, I just looked at him.

"Do you want me to help?"

"Yes," I whispered.

I stood up so Edward could change me easier.

Edward first pulled my shirt of and tossed it to the side. I wrapped my arms around my chest and shivered. Edward rubbed my arms trying to keep me warm. He grabbed the towel and wrapped it around my before un-zipping my pants.

Edward pulled them down swiftly and I stepped out of them. I was still shaking and Edward wrapped his arms around me. It felt so good to have him with me. I don't know if I could do this alone. I stood on my toes and kissed him. He kissed me back and I dropped the towel.

He pulled away and I lifted his shirt.

"Bella, are you sure? You don't have to."

"I want to Edward. I need to."

**When you're standing at the crossroads  
and don't know which path to choose  
Let me come along  
'Cause even if you're wrong...**

Edward kissed me again. His hands went to my back and unclasped my bra.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too," Edward replied.

Edward picked me up and carried me to the bed. He laid me down gently and got on top of me.

He looked hesitant and I just gave him a reassuring smile before kissing him.

**I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
Take me in, into your darkest hour  
and I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you**

**And when...  
when the night falls on you, baby  
You're feeling all alone  
You won't be on your own**

I'll stand by you...

**:SNIFFLES: That was extremely sad to write. The son is called I'll Stand By You by The Pretenders. I think it described Hannah and Bella's relationship. Review?**


	17. Epilogue

****

Epilogue

Bella's point of view:

"Hello?" I said answering my phone.

"Hey honey, how's it going?" my mother asked.

"It's going good. How's Phil do I have any little brothers and sisters on the way?"

"Ha-ha, no way. I nearly had a heart attack raising you, and I was young then."

"Oh well thanks mother dearest."

"Yeah, yeah. So how are you and the boyfriend?"

"Edward and I are fine mom, God are you ever going to remember his name?"

"Yeah, when you two marry and I get grandchildren."

"MOM!"

"What? Oh, I may be coming up there for a few day, is that okay with you?"

"Yeah, that's fine."

"So, how are Sam and Jared. I feel so bad I couldn't make it to the wedding."

"They are on their honeymoon."

"That's good, where did they go?"

"Paris."

"I've always wanted to go there. Well, I just wanted to call and tell you I love you."

"I love you too mom."

"Talk to you later."

"Bye."

I was at the apartment by now. Edward and I moved together a few days ago. We figured it be easier living together and we wanted to give Sam and Jared some privacy.

"Edward?" I called walking in the apartment.

I heard an 'oof' from the bathroom followed by a golden haired puppy run out soaking wet.

"Aw…look at you," I said kneeling on the ground and taking the wet puppy in my arms. Edward ran out of the bathroom as I stood up.

"Surprise," Edward said slightly breathless.

You got me a puppy?"

His smile answered my question.

"Thank you," I said kissing him. When we broke apart he smiled again.

"They were giving them away for free at the pet store. It's a girl. I took her to the vet to get her shots and everything. She's perfectly healthy."

"What's her name?"

"I was saving that part for you."

"Hmm….I like Maggie for a puppy name."

"Then Maggie it is." Edward kissed me as Maggie jumped from my arms and settled down in the corner.

"She's a good dog," I noted.

"She is," Edward said kissing me again. He wrapped his arms around me and deepened the kiss. Edward picked me up, and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He brought me to the bedroom and laid me down gently.

"I love you, you know that right?"

"Maybe," I smiled.

"Maybe?"

"Yes, maybe."

"Well then, I guess I am going to have to show you then."

"I guess you will," Edward bent down and continued to kiss me.

****

NEXT DAY

I took a big breath, trying to calm myself.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Edward asked taking my hand.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Okay, when ever your ready."

"I'm ready."

I got out the car, with the flowers in my hands, and walked up the hill. Edward's arms was wrapped around me the whole way up there. When we stopped I kneeled down and set the flowers on the ground.

"Hey Hannah, we sure do miss you. A lot of things have happened since you left us. Samantha and Jared finally got married, so I guess you one the bet."

"Bet?"

"Yeah, we made a bet in High School when they would get married. She got there ages correct. I said that they would be older."

"Oh."

"It's been a year today that we buried you, and it's not any easier then the day it happened. I just hope wherever you are, your happy."

I touched the gravestone, tracing her name, I wiped my eyes before standing up and smiling at Edward. He smile back before wrapping an arm around me.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too."

I know that things would be better and worse for me, us. Losing Hannah was not easy and still isn't. I know wherever she is though, she's happy. Which in return, I'm happy for her. I have everything I need now. Friends, Family, Love. Yep, I'm defiantly set for life (Insert cheesy TV show music here)

****

THE END

Yes, that is the end, but I am willing to do a sequel where they get engaged, married. I have the plot all set up and if you want it go on my profile and vote. I can have it up late tonight or tomorrow. I want everyone to have a chance to vote. I will put a notice at after the epilogue. Thank you all for the support!


	18. SEQUEL!

**SEQUEL IS UP!!**

**It's called 'She Cared'**

**Read and Review my lovely fans!**


End file.
